


Suprise Present

by DreamingQueen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingQueen/pseuds/DreamingQueen
Summary: People around him start acting a little strange, but Yuuri isn't told anything. Not even bothering to ask anymore after some time he gives up and still fails to remember just what date is coming up. Of course Victor would do something.





	

Lately, Yuuri really didn't get what was going on with the people around him. They were all acting strange, as if something was happening that he wasn't aware of. Not that he cared anymore. He did, in the beginning, three days ago to be exact, but then just decided to stop when all his questions were avoided or answered with something that couldn't be the real reason everyone was as secretive as they were.  
Well, there really wasn't a lot to do than to work on his footing and jumps, alone, because even Victor for once had decided to not even try to hide anymore that something was going on and just told him he didn't have time today and he would have to train on his own. Strange, but really, this was Victor he was thinking about. There really shouldn't be anything that surprised him about the Russian anymore. 

When Yuuri came back home, for some reason, his way towards the living- and dining room was blocked.  
"Yuuri! You're back! How was your training?" Victor was smiling at him, heart shaped and everything.  
"It was good, I came as far as almost nailing that jump perfectly-"  
"Good! Come, let's go out to eat something. There's this small restaurant I've wanted to try out ever since I got here but didn't have the time to do so!" Victor grabbed him, almost dragging him out of Yu-topia and towards wherever he wanted to go.  
"O- okay, just- wait, let me walk-in hey!"  
When Yuuri and Victor came back from their, very tasty, meal, the former was too exhausted to even bother to try and get inside the living room, Victors efforts of keeping him out of it by blocking the doorway unnecessary. He just fell into his bed, sleep taking him in seconds. 

 

There was some annoying knocking on his door, and he wondered who could want anything from him. Today was his free day, Victor had said a break would so him good and he deserved one because he really did make big steps in his training, so why wasn't he allowed to sleep as long as he wanted? Even his sister usually wasn't as mean as to wake him when she knew he'd have a rare day of sleeping in and not getting up at the break of dawn to start with his jogging.  
The knocking wasn't stopping though, and he grumbled something under his breath, taking his glasses and getting out of the comfortable warmth of his bed. 

"What do you-" he started, unable to finish because he was interrupted.  
"Yuuri!" Victor grinned at him. "Get dressed and come to the living room."  
"Okay..."  
"In less than a minute." His smile didn't leave any space for arguments  
"Y-yes!" He almost saluted, closing his door and struggling to find and put on his clothes fast enough.  
When he stepped outside of his room Victor was already gone again, so he sighed and just decided to do as he was told. Somehow he'd had the feeling Victor wouldn't take it too lightly. 

"Happy birthday, Yuuri!"  
"...huh?" He just stood there, dumbfounded, in the door to the living room, looking at his family, friends and coach, wondering what just happened. "Birthday?"  
"So you did forget again." His mother laughed lightly, his father standing beside her shaking his head.  
"Son, you should stop your training from time to time and take at least enough breaks to not be as stressed as to forget your own birthday. Every year." A hearty laugh left his lips.  
"My... Today?"  
"Yeah, today." His ballet teacher conformed, nodding.  
"Oh." He scratched his head. "I did, I guess.."  
"Yuuri! Let's celebrate!" Victor was grinning, happily, a little over excited.  
"He was like that since he got the idea for the surprise party." Yuko explained. "Seems like it's his first time doing it. He organised everything - decoration, told your other friends - oh, presents from Yurio and Phitchit, Chris, uhmm... Well, everyone," she said, not being able to remember all of them and Yuuri understood her when his gaze catched on to the giant stack of presents from fellow skaters as well as fans. "Came per post either this morning or yesterday. So we had to keep you out, since here was the only place we could keep them.. so he distracted you too. It's all thanks to him."  
"Okay..." Yuuri answer, still a little dumbfounded. He hadn't recieved this many presents before, ever, and they never had a surprise party. It was small, sure, but different than when his family reminded him of his birthday a few days before when they asked what he wanted. It was nice. "Thanks-"  
"Come on, Yuuri! Blow the candles out!" Victor waved at him, signaling him to come over and get the party started already.  
"... Yeah." He smiled happily, hoping it'd get his feelings across, and did just that. 

 

It was late when Yuuri decided to step outside to get some fresh air. Most of them were drunk now, laughing at the stupidest things or passed out in a deep slumber somewhere.  
He'd taken hours to open and look inside all the presents, to appreciate them fully. He was grateful for his fan's presents, but he was even happier when he spotted the ones from his friends and fellow skaters. They FaceTime'd as well, all of them apologising again that they couldn't come, but Yuuri understood. They had training and things to attend to, he was really happy enough with the fact that they all decided to give him something and call him, graduate him, even if they really didn't have to do any of it. He grinned especially at the leo-printed sweater he got from Yurio and the boys grudging 'happy birthday' over FaceTime. He later heard from Victor that he hadn't bribed Yurio into sending or saying anything.

"What are you doing out here?"  
"Just getting some fresh air." Yuuri turned around, facing his coach. "The party is over too, so they won't miss me right?"  
"I missed you. I almost feared you went to bed already."  
"Well, I'm tired so I'll probably be going soon-"  
"I didn't give you my present yet." Victor interrupted him, clearly wanting for the other not to go before he hadn't given it to him.  
"Ah, you really don't have to. I got so many, and they all really didn't have to as well, and..." He paused for a moment. "I heard it was your idea? The surprise party? I guess that's what everyone's been hiding for the past days."  
"They all wanted to, me as well, so let us." He grinned. "It was. We were that bad at hiding it?"  
"I noticed right away." He laughed, hearing Victor do the same. "It was great. Today was really great. Thanks."  
"You don't have to thank me. I never did anything like this, and I really wanted to do it when J got the idea. It wasn't just good for you, we all had fun planning and trying to hide it." He smiled, pulling Yuuri into a bear-hug. "Yuuri..." He hesitated, which made Yuuri give a questioning hum. "I... Really want to make this present to you. It's... It'd be a present to me, too, if you take it, so... I really hope you like it and I didn't get anything wrong..."  
"Victor?" He questioned, freeing himself from the hug. "Really, you don't have to, - and if you want to so much" he added quickly when he saw the beginnings of a pout form on the others lips. "Then you shouldn't know I'd be happy with anything from you, no matter what." He couldn't even begin to describe how true it was. "Let alone the fact that you're here, as you, as my coach, remembered my birthday and did all this -..."  
"Yuuri.." Victor smiled softly, adoration in his eyes, and watched as the younger mans face became red when he moved his hand to his face, cupping it, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He enjoyed the fact that Yuuri leaned into his touch and was sure now, hoped he was right, that he hadn't misinterpreted anything. That it had been worth waiting so long to make this man happy - and himself in the process - and not to jump at the opportunity when he realised his feelings maybe weren't as one-sided as he'd originally thought.  
"Victor?"  
"You were a fan, right?" He started, noticing he'd been staring.  
"I - I still am, I guess...." He didn't know why he'd said that so openly. He wanted to turn and run, but Victors hand on his cheek and his eyes fixated on his own were locking him in place, the atmosphere and the man in front of him giving him some unexplaineable confidence.  
"I am too." He grinned, lovingly. "Of you. I'm so glad I came here. I'm so glad I met you. I'm so glad" he was cupping the others face with both hands now, faces inches from each other. "you were born." And then he moved, cutting the inches to nothing, his lips on Yuuris.  
Yuuri didn't even know what was happening at first, so he was a little shocked, but he couldn't contain himself. He'd wanted this for far too long, so after a second at most he started to respond as if it was in his nature. As if he wasn't just kissing his idol, his mentor, coach, Victor Nikiforov for the first tims.  
His lips were soft, his movements careful and reserved, and Yuuri noticed how much he was holding back, giving the younger the chance to back out of it when he wanted. So he decided he'd show courage again, opening his mouth a little, tounge darting out, shyly licking at the others lips - and then he was dominated again, because then Victor wasn't holding back anymore. Foreign tounge invading his mouth, challenging his own for a duel, exploring his cavern - when they pulled back for breath, Yuuri was light headed, unsure if this was still reality and he hadn't just passed out on the couch hours ago.  
"Yuuri." Victors voice was sweet, laced with affection, love, and all the emotions Yuuri had never even dreamt about of hearing it from this man because he'd always thought he was just not good enough, not worthy of some kind - "Yuuri. I love you. Please, be my boyfriend?" There was a bracelet in Victors hand, a Japanese kanji with the meaning of 'love' on it and Russian symbols of which Yuuri could decipher as 'love' as well from the little he learned because he wanted to feel closer to his idol.  
"Victor..." He was staring at him and the bracelet, shaking, and only noticing that he was crying when the other asked worriedly what was wrong.  
"I'm sorry, Yuuri, I thought - you don't have to, nothing is wrong, we can forget this -"  
"No!" He interrupted the other, smiling brightly. "I'm... I'm just really happy, and can't believe that my first kiss-"  
"First?! Was it- was it good? Should we try it again-"  
"Victor!" He laughed, brining the other out of his panic. "It was perfect. I loved it. I.. I love you, too. Of course I want to be..." He hesitated, shy. "Your... Boyfriend." His face was burning, he was smiling so bright it hurt and he couldn't even stop himself if he wanted. He knew he should be looking stupid right then, but it didn't seem like Victor minded. Rather, he was staring at Yuuri with so many feelings and smiling so fondly and adoringly it almost matr him burst with even more happiness. He didn't think he could get any happier. He already knew though, if he was with this man, he would be in for a lot of surprised and things he thought couldn't happen. In the positive way.  
"Yuuri." He fastened the bracelet on the others wrist, making sure it was secured, hugging him close, showering his face with feather light kisses over and over. "I love you."  
"I... I love you too, Victor... Thank you so much.." he was shaking. "I still... Don't really believe it... Please don't let it be a dream."  
"Believe it, it's not. You'll never get rid of me again. Happy birthday, Yuuri."  
"This is the best present I ever got."  
"I hope so. It is for me, too. And it's not even my birthday."  
The two of them were laughing, hugging, kissing and they knew they'd never get tired of it. Knew they'd be in for a lot of surprised with each other, and they both looked forward to it. Yuuri couldn't have asked for a better present to start his new year with.

**Author's Note:**

> So I didn't know today was Yuuris bday. I felt like reading one or two storys and noticed. Well. This story was made in the timespan of what... One hour? Not beta read. And I'm really tired, and English isn't my mother language, so I hope this is acceptable. Am debating whether I'll add a second, lemon flavoured chapter or not. Suggestions to that? And to the story itself of course.  
> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
